


Devastation

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Being Takumi is suffering, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Takumi pain, poor Takumi your life is so very hard, radishes, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It took only a second, but it seemed like an eternity as Takumi watched everything slip through his fingers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, losing everything in an instant._

It only took one second for everything to come crashing down around him. One second for everything he held to slip from his grasp, to taste the bitter sting of failure.

"No...no, no, _no!_ " His heart pounded feverishly in his ears, tears stung his eyes. _How could I let this happen, it was going so well, it was perfect, I, she, we..._ "Please, no..."

Hinata placed a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Lord Takumi, I know it hurts, but-"

"Do you?! Do you know what it's like to have everything, and to have it torn away from you like that?!" He buried his face in his hands, wailing. "Camilla, she-"

"Beat you fair and square," Hinata said. "Face it, Lord Takumi, your winning streak's over. Lady Camilla's just a better rock-paper-scissors player than you!" He shook his head. "It's about time, too, everyone was sick of you kicking their ass."

"Hmph!" Takumi crossed his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. Across from him, Camilla sat with a basket of radishes on her lap and a smug smile on her face. He should have known she was bluffing, a person didn't just _forget_ how to play such a basic game. It wouldn't be the first time she pulled such a fast one on him.

"Do you even _like_ radishes?" he demanded. Camilla smiled.

"I don't hate them, and I'm a pretty good cook. I'm sure I can do something useful with them," she said. "Sorry, darling. But I consider myself a fair woman, so why don't I give you a chance to take back your crown?" Takumi shook his head.

"I'm not falling for that." Camilla shrugged, stood up, clucked to Marzia and walked towards the mess hall, humming cheerfully. Takumi tried and failed not to stare after her gorgeous backside as she left the clearing, and Hinata nudged him.

"You so have a thing for her, Lord Takumi."

"Oh, shut up." Takumi stalked away from the clearing, towards the hot springs. Because he needed a bath, of course, not because he wanted to sit by the mess hall and watch her work.

_How can someone so drop-dead beautiful be so frustrating? Well, I'm not in love with her, especially not her gorgeous body, her long flowing hair, her smile...ugh, no! Hinata's crazy, he's just teasing me. That retainer of Camilla's he's been seeing...just because our retainers are in love doesn't mean I'm going to fall for her!_

He parked himself near the mess hall, sighing as the scent of beef stew filled his nostrils. _Damn Leo for getting me hooked on it, and damn him for having such a hot sister who beat me at my own game!_


End file.
